Fireflies
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: A night where fireflies will dance in the sky and where a Yin and a Yang will finally become whole.


It was late one night in the valley of peace, as the night sky was filled with many bright stars and you could even see a bright full moon with the stars as it was an awesome sight to see. But being how late it was everyone in the valley this including the saviors of China up at the jade palace were all fast asleep in their rooms, well almost everyone that is. As a certain tiger lay in her bed with her eyes shut and body relaxed to make it look like she was lost in her dreams. But she soon shot her cat eyes wide open, revealing them to be a very bright yellow and like very sharp slits. Once her eyes were open, she slowly began to sit up in her bed trying to make sure in the process she wouldn't make the bed creek or make any noise at all. Soon though she was in a full upright position and turned her head slowly to her bedroom door.

"I hope I haven't missed them yet." Tigress said in a worried yet quite tone before she removed the blanket that was covering the lower half of her body and then moved both her legs to the beds edge so that her feet were now hovering off the ground from about an inch or two.

She then took a little breath before she let her feet softly hit her wood floor and as she did her toes cringed up as the wood floor was a little cold but being her she just ignored it and stood the rest of the way off her bed so she was no longer on it. Tigress then slowly but surely crept her way to her door making sure her feet wouldn't hit the ground too hard for if she did the floor would most likely squeak or crack which is the exact opposite of what she wanted to hear, but being how light she was on her feet no sounds were made and she was finally at her door. Once Tigress reached her door, she gently place her right paw on the doors left edge and smoothly slid it open enough for her to slightly poke her head out to make sure no one was in the hallway or to make sure no footsteps could be heard coming from anywhere. Once she realized the ghost was clear, Tigress slowly walked out of her room and gently closed her door, as she then looked through the doors of her friends and could see shadowy lumps through the doors implying to her that her friends were still asleep and in their dreams.

"Good they are still asleep. Now it's time to head out and meet my friends. Hopefully they are still there." Tigress said in a quite tone before she then rushed out of the hallway of rooms and over to the sacred hall of warriors to which she then opened the palace gates and gently closed them but even so they still made a loud thud in the process which made Tigress race off to the stairs.

And even though she figured everyone one of her friends were asleep over in the kitchen a certain panda was having a midnight snack which consisted of a bowl of hot noodles and a plate of dumplings which only had about 2 or 3 left on it. But when Po heard the loud thud he slurped up the noddle that was hanging from his mouth and rushed over to the kitchen window as he figured someone had entered the palace or someone had left it.

As Po looked out the window he could see a figure running down the palace stairs and in a hurry two. But he was having trouble making out who exactly it was so he squinted his eyes as best as he could and with a little help from the brightness of the moon and stares he could begin to make out who it was. As he could see the figure wearing a red training vest, black sweats that fit well within the darkness, and could see orange, white, and black fur and in an instant he know who it was.

"What is Tigress doing out this late? And where is she heading to?" Po asked himself with a confused look on his face as he was scratching his head. It was then during that scratching he got an idea as you could tell when his eyes and his face just completely lit up.

"I know I will follower just in case she needs any back up, and I would be lying if I wasn't curious to where she was heading to. After all, this is the first time I actually seen Tigress breaking the rules and sneaking out without Master Shifu knowing." Po stated before he let a grin appear across his face, as he then bolted out of the kitchen and on his way out grabbed a few of his dumplings of the plate as he knew he was going to get hungry along the way.

Po then rushed out of the jade palace in no time and began to run down the 1000 stairs, all the while making sure Tigress would stay in his sight and at times he sort of lost tracked but whenever he did he picked up the peace a little more. After about 5 or so minutes Tigress had reached the valleys dirt floor and when she did she had a smile on her face, as she then bolted through the valley making sure she didn't make the slightest noise so she wouldn't wake any of the villagers. And being the Master that she was, Tigress made it to the valleys gates with no sign of any of the villagers, and when arriving at the valleys gates, Tigress didn't stop at all as she just ran through them which made her follower stop dead in his tracks.

"Now she is leaving the valley Hu, where on earth are you going Tigress?" Po asked himself in a quite tone before he shook his head a little and continued to follow her once more as it didn't matter if she went to a different country; he was going to follower her no matter what. Not just because he was excited that she brock the rules and headed off without letting her friends and Master know, but because he cared very deeply for her and he would be lying if he said he didn't, and if something was to happen to her without them knowing about it he couldn't live with himself. So, he picked up his pace even more.

After about an hour of following his secret love into a forest and jumping over tree's, running through bushes, getting hit with twigs that hung off the tree's, and even jumping over some creeks so they wouldn't get wet, Tigress had stopped in front of what seemed to be a tall wall of thick green grass but looked like a light green most likely because of the small light that made its way through the thick trees above. When Tigress had stopped in front of that grass, just a few feet back Po had stopped and softly landed on the ground after jumping off a medium sized tree to which he then made a barrel roll to a nearby thick bush.

"Hu, I guess it's time to find out if they are here or not." Tigress stated in a bit of a nervous tone before she gently put her right paw into the tall grass and then slowly followed in with the rest of her body, to the point where she had completely disappeared into the tall grass. This made Po lift his head up over the bush with a worried look on his face.

"Aw man, now I can't even see her. What do I do? What do I do?" Po asked himself in a worried tone as he grabbed his head in confusion. As he wanted to make sure she was safe, but he also knew that if he went busting in there she would beat him up so much that it wouldn't be funny. He continued to think these things over and over until he stopped as he saw bright yellow lights emitting through the tall grass which made his face turn serious.

"Doesn't matter if she knows I was following her, I won't let her get hurt." Po stated with serious in his voice before he completely jumped over the bush he was hiding behind and then made a dash to the grass. And when arriving at it, Po completely jumped over it with eyes closed and even doing a front flip in the air, and he soon landed on the ground in his fighting position and shot his eyes open.

"Don't you hurt he-." Po said but he completely stopped before he could finish his sentence as his eyes widened at the sight he was seeing with them. As he saw Tigress standing there who seemed to be surrounded with what looked like a million fireflies that were all lit up and flying everywhere.

"So Po, why did you follow me here?" Tigress asked in a soft tone to which made Po automatically turn his head to her and he could see her smiling at him.

"Well I ummm uh. Hey wait a minute, how did you know I was following you Tigress?" Po asked with a wondered look as he crossed his arms to her which just made her chuckle a little before responding with "Come on Po, they don't call me Master Tigress for nothing you know." Upon hearing this, Po slightly made a chuckle before something else struck his mind.

"But if you knew that I was, then why didn't you stop me?" Po asked with a confused look on his face as he figured Tigress didn't like to be followed so why did she let him.

"Well even if I did tell you to go back to the jade palace, you would still follow me no matter what, am I right Po?" Tigress asked with a smile on her face before she turned her attention to her paw where a little firefly had landed which just made her smile even more.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds about right Tigress." Po stated with a smile on his face before he rubbed his head a little out of embarrassment as he also had some red on his cheeks. After Po was done blushing and such he slowly walked over to Tigress and on his way to her he couldn't help but marvel at how the firefly's lit up the night sky as he thought it was just pure awesomeness, as Po then reached Tigress and looked down at the firefly that was still on her paw.

"They sure are beautiful aren't they Po," Tigress in a sweet gentle tone before she gently ran her finger across the firefly's back which didn't seem to bother it but rather enjoyed it, and as Po chuckled a little at the sight he slowly turned his head to Tigress and said "Yeah they sure are." And as Tigress heard Po say that she turned her head towards his and seen him smiling at her with warmth but he soon turned his head away which just made Tigress chuckle and even slightly blush.

"You know something Po? I used to come here when I was still a cub, as I guess you could say this is a very sacred place for me and my friends," Tigress stated with a smile on her face before the firefly flew off her paw and up to its brothers and sisters to which Po said "Really that sounds severely awesome Tigress, but if you don't mind me asking this Tigress, but how did you and these fireflies, well your friends, meet exactly?" When hearing this question from Po, Tigress gave him a soft look and sat down on the grass beneath her and when she did she patted her paw on the empty space next to her prompting Po to sit next to her and that's exactly what he did.

"Well Po if you really want to know, it was a long time ago when I was still an orphan in the Bao Gu Orphanage, I was locked in my room one night just because I wanted to play with the others." Tigress stated as she began to tell Po of the memory how she and her friends came to be.

**Flash Back at the Bao Gu Orphanage many years ago (Night Time)**

"_I just wanted to play with the others I wasn't going to hurt anyone." Tigress stated in a sad tone as she was sitting on the floor of her room in one of the far corners with her arms wrapped around her legs and with tears falling from her eyes._

"_Why do they call me a monster? Aren't I just a little girl?" Tigress asked herself as she looked at her paws and brought out her sharp claws which made her tears fall even more and looked at her paws with anger as she clinched them into tight fists and then slammed her right paw into the wall._

"_Why doesn't anybody love me? I just want love and to have friends like everyone else, but how can monster like me ever have any of that, everyone is afraid of me." Tigress stated in a very sad tone before she wrapped her arms around her legs again and buried her face into her legs so that her sobs wouldn't be heard by any of the others or the guardians._

_As Tigress continued to sob, in her legs it had seemed that a little firefly had flown into her room through her bared window and was flying around until it landed on Tigress arms and began to light up. As her darkened eyes began to be filled with light Tigress opened her eyes to see a little firefly there surprising her a little, but her eyes turned into anger._

"_Aren't you afraid of me?" Tigress shouted with anger in her voice to the little bug who just sat there not moving at all which made Tigress ease off and say "You're not leaving, aren't you afraid of me?" Tigress asked again but this time in a softer and gentle tone to which the firefly began to flap its wings and then lifted off her arm and landed on her little nose which made her laugh and giggle._

"_Will you be my friend?" Tigress asked in a hopeful tone but when asking this the little firefly flew off her nose and out her window which put her in a saddened state. But that all changed when a flock of them returned and all were bright as they could be all flying around the tigers room._

"_Wow there is so many of you, and you all look so pretty," Tigress said in a happy tone as she stood to her feet and wiped away her tears as the little fireflies began to fly all around her making her smile warmly._

"_Will you all be my friends?" Tigress asked in a happy tone and upon asking this the little firefly's then flew towards the little tiger and began to land on her everywhere and just sat there looking up at her which made her smile warmly "I will take that as a yes, I'm so glad that I now have some awesome friends." Tigress said in a happy tone as she began to pat the little fireflies with her little paws and give them each a little hug as she was just really happy, to know that somebody wanted to be around her and be friends with her._

**End of Flash Back**__

"And ever since that night Po, they came to visit me and even when Shifu adopted me and took me to the jade palace they still came and visited me and even led me to this place we are at now." Tigress stated in a soft tone as a few tears of happiness fell from her eyes to which she wiped away with her paws before she looked over at Po who seemed to be crying.

"Are you alright Po?" Tigress asked with a worried look as she had never really see Po crying as she had always seen him happy and smiling. Po then raised his right paw to Tigress while he was wiping his eyes with his left paw.

"Yeah I'm alright Tigress, I just got something in my eye, and I think it was a piece of dirt." Po stated in a sad tone which just made Tigress chuckle as she knew Po was lying through his teeth but she went along with it as she said "Well then here, let me help you get it out for you." As Tigress then gently moved her thumb over Po's eyes to wipe away his tears and get out his fake piece of dirt which just made Po have a shocked face.

"There, did I get it out for you Po?" Tigress asked with a gentle smile on her face to which Po nodded his head to her which made her laugh a little before she then looked back up to the sky to which an idea struck her head well something like that.

"Hey Po, is it alright if I show you something?" Tigress asked with a gentle smile causing Po to look over at her and say "Of course you can Tigress I would love to see what you want to show me." When he said this Tigress took a hold of Po's paw with softness and stood to her feet all the while helping Po to his feet, who had a bit of a surprised look as Tigress was holding his paw.

"Follow me Po." Tigress stated as she gripped onto to Po's paw and began to walk with him as she went into some more bushes and tall grasses with the fireflies following close behind them to light the way for their friends. They soon pushed through the last of the bushes and grasses and upon arriving, Po's eyes widened as would anybody's.

As he was looking at what seemed to be a very calm pool of water that was right in the middle of the ground and you could see the movement of it reflect off of everything this including him and Tigress. As it also seemed that it was like a ring where tall bushes were a few feet from the pool like all in the circle and the only to get to the pool was to get through the grass and bushes like they had just did. Tigress then brought Po to the pools edge and released her grip from his to which she sat down on the ground.

"When my friends brought me to the place where we were just at, they also showed me this little place here, and I thought that it was the coolest thing ever." Tigress stated in a soft tone before she looked up at Po and smiled at him to which he returned the smile.

"It's more than cool Tigress, its pure epicness." Po stated in a happy tone which made Tigress giggle as Po then made looked into the pool but had noticed something strange in his reflection he could only see his left side not his right which confused him as he figured shouldn't he be able to see his whole reflection as he then turned over to Tigress.

"Tigress, what's up with the reflection here, I can see only half myself?" Po stated with a confused look as he kept looking into the water to which Tigress then looked into the water and could only see her right side not her left which shocked Po, but also made him feel like he wasn't going crazy or anything.

"It does that Po because this is the pool of Yin and Yang, the only way for you to see the other half of the reflection is that you have to find your other half in this life." Tigress stated in a soft tone which made Po be a little surprised on how much she knew about this little pool. But being the way she was, he figured she would have learned some stuff about this pool one way or the other.

"I have always longed for my Yin Po, but I know in my heart I will probably never find him, as how could anyone love me with their heart." Tigress stated in a sad tone as she had always felt an empty space in her heart, a spot only her true love could fill in this life.

"Don't say such things Tigress, you will find your Yin, as a matter of fact he could be standing right next to you at this moment," Po stated in a sweet tone as he began to twiddle his fingers around before he looked down at Tigress with a soft smile on his face who looked at him with eyes widened as Po then said "As you have longed for your Yin, I have longed for my Yang."

"_Can it be that it is Po?" _Tigress thought in a wondered tone as she did care very deeply for him probably more then she had for anyone else. As she then turned her head to the pool of water causing Po to do the same and as the two looked at their reflections they edged closer and closer together each with hearts pounding in their chests not knowing if they had found their other halves or not.

They kept edging closer and closer to one another and the more they did they noticed that their reflections were becoming complete making both of their eyes widen until they were right next to each other but because of Po standing it was hard to tell. So, he slowly made his way down to the ground and the more he did the reflections began to line up more and more until he was completely sitting on the ground as their body lines were completely together but their heads weren't. That is until the two moved their heads closer and closer until they were touching completely the reflections making them whole.

"My Yin, I finally found you," Tigress stated in a happy ton as she began to cry tears of joy before she closed her eyes and rubbed her head against Po's head who was smiling before he said "I always knew you were my Yang Tigress, my heart is finally whole." As Po then began to cry tears of Joy just like Tigress as he then gripped onto his Yang's paws and hold them with tightness as there was no way he wanted to let go of his awesome Tigress.

The two continued to each other's company and rub their heads onto each other's with softness and affection before they slowly brock away from that and opened their eyes so that they were looking into one another's eyes. As the Yang's soft jade green eyes met with his Yins soft but bright yellow eyes and the Yins soft yellow eyes met with her Yang's soft jade green eyes. The more they looked at each other the more they felt closer and closer to one another as they then slowly brought their heads to one another, closing the gap more and more with each second that passed, until… their lips had finally met with another's, his soft wet lips met with her soft yet succulent lips, they began to kiss their other halves making them finally complete with another, as the Yin and the Yang were finally together and in perfect harmony.

After about 5 minutes of sweet and affectionate kissing they had to break away from each other's lips to get air back into their lips, and as they were they leaned onto each other's heads and smiled lovingly.

"I love you Tigress," Po said in a soft gentle tone before he gave his Yin a soft kiss on her forehead and held onto her paws tighter.

"I love you to Po, my sweet Yang." Tigress stated with softness in her voice before letting gentle purrs echo from her throat and then giving Po a sweet peck on the lips.

The two then began to each other's sweet company and as they were the fireflies began to dance in the sky as they formed a circle and then formed the symbols of Yin and Tang in it but using Po and Tigress faces instead and above the circle they formed a bright heart, to signal that Yin and Yang will always be together and love each other no matter what.

**Well everyone that's another one shot and I hope everyone enjoyed this and I hoped you liked the whole idea of the Yin and Yang scene sort of got that idea from the lion king 2 where Kiara and Kovu look into the water and see that they are one. But anyways leave a review and tell me what you guys think thanks.**


End file.
